


God Bless The United States Citizenship Service

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: God Bless [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar and Lucifer are precious, Enjoy!, Fluff, I really suck at tagging, Love at first sight??, M/M, Smut, uhm yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night is a short time.<br/>Six months is a long time. <br/>How two men lose and find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless The United States Citizenship Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabi/gifts).



> I'm going to make this [new] series probably four or five parts.  
> Continuation from [_God Bless The United States Postal Service_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3141122)  
>  Next up: **Midam**  
>  All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!  
> A big thank you to those who request this! I hope you enjoy it! :)  
> Love,   
> Faye

This was by far the dumbest thing Lucifer had ever done. He fixed the button on his suit jacket for the tenth time as he stood in front of the bar while he waited for his date to show up.

He took a deep breath as he ordered a refill.

_Five minutes. Five more minutes. If he doesn’t show up, I’ll just go home and forget this ever happened._

Lucifer laughed at the ramblings inside his own head.

_Yeah, you tried six months to forget._

For Lucifer, forgetting Balthazar was like forgetting how to breathe.

He polished off his drink and turned to leave when a familiar voice drifted into his ear from beside him.

“Hello darling, sorry I took so long to get here.”

* * *

 

_Six Months Earlier_

“No Cas, my flight doesn’t get in until late tomorrow.”

Lucifer pulled on a white t-shirt as his brother talked his ear off about wedding preparations.

“The real problem is that Dean insists that the venue be changed because it isn’t _perfect_. Now, Michael is mad because it took three weeks of practically begging to get us that venue.”

“Michael is just being Michael. He hasn’t seen Adam is what? Three months? Don’t worry about him, I’ll talk him down, but I have to admit, I kind of expected you to be the bridezilla, Cas. You’re the perfectionist.”

Lucifer checked his reflection in the hotel mirror as his brother’s stress-filled sigh drifted through the phone.

“Dean can be very high maintenance when he wants to be.”

“You don’t say? What did he have on his Christmas list last year? Oh yeah! A California King memory foam mattress! He is a high maintenance as it gets baby brother.”

Lucifer pulled on his leather jacket and dabbed some cologne on his neck.

“It’s up to you Cas, is that venue everything you imagine when you see yourself getting married?”

Cas’ silence answered his question, “Well, n-not _everything_ , but I would have been okay with it.”

“But you wouldn’t have been _happy_ , that’s all Dean wants Cas, is for you to be happy.”

“I hate you for always knowing what to say.”

“No you don’t. Now go talk to your frantic fiancée before he does something reckless.”

“Enjoy your last night in there, Luce. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright, love you, bye Cas.”

“Love you too.”

Lucifer ended the called, grabbed his wallet and left his hotel room.

Lucifer stared at the handsome face that had haunted him for the past six months.

“Have I startled you?” The warm, smooth voice asked.

“N-no, not at all. I’m just surprised.”

Balthazar’s face turned from confusion to slight offense.

“That I’m here?”

“Yes. I-I just didn’t expect it’d really be _you_ ,” Lucifer smiled brightly in relief at the other man.

All of Balthazar’s worries and concerns melted away at the sight of the smile that he’d first seen six long, agonizingly long, months ago.

* * *

 

After an hour and a half of casually walking around the town, Lucifer stepped into cozy, dimly lit bar about two blocks away from his hotel.

He found a stool near the end of the bar and ordered a scotch.

“American?” A deep, silky voice asked from beside him.

“Yeah.” He replied, looking to his right and seeing electric blue eyes staring attentively at him, as though Lucifer held something precious to the other man.

“So you’re not from around here?”The blonde asked as he sat down, two inches too close next to Lucifer.

Lucifer laughed lightly around the rim of his glass, and looked to the man, “No.”

“Balthazar,” the blonde put his hand out to shake.

Lucifer put his own out, “That’s quite a name,” and shook the other’s hand.

“I know, I’d love to know yours though, darling.” The blonde smiled seductively and placed a hand lightly on the back of Lucifer’s bar stool.

Lucifer swallowed heavily and cleared his throat to stop it from cracking like he knew it would, “Why?”

Balthazar took a long sip of his amber drink and licked his tempting lips before leaning in closely to respond.

“I’d like to know the name of the man who’s going to fuck me senseless tonight.”

* * *

 

“I got us a table, if you’re interested?” Lucifer tried not to let his small amount of hope sound like desperation when he asked.

“I’d love that.” Balthazar smiled as he followed the slightly taller man to their table.

He stood still in shock when Lucifer moved and pulled his chair out for him.

He murmured a small thanks and quickly hid his blushing face behind the menu.

_Bloody hell. Calm yourself. It was just a gesture._

“…and he’ll have a bourbon, Eve. Make sure Jo uses the Johnny Walker in the back.”

_Jesus Christ._

Balthazar groaned inwardly at the deeper red that covered his cheeks at the way Lucifer easily ordered for him, like it was a common occurrence.

He took three deep breaths before he gently folded and place the menu down. He was temporarily filled with rage at the self-satisfied and smug smile Lucifer was hiding behind his large right hand.

“What are you smiling at, you bastard?”

Lucifer laughed, a soft, warm laughed that always made heat spread out from Balthazar’s belly to his body.

“I’m smiling at how flustered and cute you are.”

Lucifer had decided to throw caution to the wind, if this was his last chance to see Balthazar then he was going to go all out and make the most of it. Starting with not holding back how he felt.

“Fuck you, Luce.”

Lucifer leaned in and whispered, “Maybe later,” and winked as Eve showed up with their drinks at the table.

“Here you go boys. Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?”

“I’ll have whatever Benny’s choice is for tonight. And you?”

Balthazar looked to Lucifer and Eve and realized all the time he hid behind the menu, he didn’t read it.

“I’ll have the same.”

“Great,” Eve said cheerfully as she walked away.

Balthazar looked up from his hands in his lap to see the relaxed face of Lucifer who was sipping his scotch and casually looking at Balthazar.

That face had haunted his dreams and fantasies for nearly half a year.

* * *

 

Panting, Lucifer rolled off of Balthazar and onto his back, both men trying to catch their breath.

“Fuck,” Balthazar breathed out, “that was…”

“Great.” Lucifer laughed as he took in the new state of disarray his room was in. His laughter escalated when his saw a pair of boxers hanging precariously on the balcony.

“How did that happen?”

Balthazar lazily moved his head to where Lucifer’s eyes pointed the article of clothing.

“I believe I said something along the lines of showing you the _real_ sights of the city?”

Lucifer admired the peaceful face and boneless body of this seductive man. Strong, tight muscles wrapped in smooth, sun-kissed skin that Lucifer couldn’t resist touching again. His hands began lightly traveling up the miles of skin to the nape of Balthazar’s neck where he scratched briefly before moving to trace the features of his face with his fingertips.

Balthazar could only bask in the adoration and attention he was receiving. He couldn’t explain it, but in the hands of this near stranger he never felt more safe, protected, and _loved._ He mind was screaming at him to run away, but his body only shifted closer to the warm body opposite his own.

He gazed into the warm eyes of his new lover and leaned in to capture a soft, intimate kiss with Lucifer.

“How long are you in town for?” Balthazar didn’t even bother to try and hide the newfound desperation he had to keep this man as close to him as he could.

Lucifer pulled away to kiss along Balthazar’s neck and collarbones, sucking and biting intense marks onto his body.

“Six hours.”

Balthazar stopped writhing against the mouth that had found its way to his chest and pushed the man off of him.

He got off the bed quickly and pulled on the t-shirt that was closest to him.

“So this was just a one off before you head back, huh?” He spat out angrily as he searched for his pants.

Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Balthazar scrambled around the room, “Wasn’t it the same for you? A one night stand?”

“Yes, but unlike you, I’m not leaving forever.” Balthazar ran into the bathroom, not to hide, no, but to get control over the extremely odd swirl of emotions that were currently plaguing him.

He didn’t want to lose this man, for some reason, he needed the powerful, sensual, and loving presence with him always. It wasn’t love, that would be ridiculous, it was more than that, it was… _need_. He knew, right then and there, that anything with anyone else could never and would never compare to the way his felt with Lucifer.

“Fucking hell.” He sighed out with an unbelieving laugh.

A soft knock sounded from the other side of the door, “B-Balthazar, I’m sorry. Please. I didn’t mean to—,”

Balthazar threw the door open and crashed his lips into Lucifer’s, throwing caution to the wind and himself into the arms of the man he, unbelievably, impossibly, and irreversibly in love with.

“Who are you visiting here?”

“My cousin, he’s been having a rough couple of months and we’re really the only family each other has, and he’s helping me out with a few things.”

“I see,” Lucifer’s smiled widen, “I-I’m really glad to see you Balthazar.”

Balthazar inhaled the burning liquid he was taking a sip of and choked for half minute, “L-likewise.”

He cleared his throat.

“How long has it been?” He casually asked, as if he hadn’t spent every day for the last six months thinking about the man that sat across from him.

“Too long.” Lucifer replied honestly.

Balthazar was about tell Lucifer the everything when he was interrupted.

“Alright, here you go and refills,” Eve placed the food and drinks on the table.

“Benny says it’s on the house tonight,” she said with a knowing smile to Lucifer.

She walked away and left the two to their meal.

“Come here often, then?” Balthazar asked before he took a bite of the delicious Cajun pasta.

“I’m part owner,” Lucifer laughed out, “My best friend’s brother’s war buddy wanted to open a restaurant and needed the start-up capital. I had the money so I helped him out. Third best investment I ever made.”

Balthazar took another sip of the smooth scotch, “The second?”

“My law firm.” Lucifer’s smile widen at the question he knew was coming next.

“The first?” Balthazar asked cautiously.

“ _You._ ” Lucifer reached forward, grabbed Balthazar’s, now slightly shaking hand, and took a deep breath.

“D-do,” he let out a nervous laugh and braced himself, “Do you remember the last thing you said to me before I left?”

Balthazar searched his memories for that moment, the dumbest moment of his life, when he left Lucifer slip through his fingers.

They spent the night and early morning talking, kissing, holding, gasping, and moaning.

The more time they spent together, the further both of them fell.

The ride to the airport was silent; the only communication they had and needed was their fingers linked together.

Lucifer was getting his boarding pass while Balthazar waited. He didn’t want to know why he was here and why it felt like his heart was slowly breaking into a million indistinguishable pieces, but he did know. He was more aware of it now, now that he faced the reality that this man would be leaving him for good.

Balthazar mind was shouting at him to tell Lucifer, just tell him. Crazier things have happened and if he is leaving anyway, what did he have to lose?

“Well, I guess this is it?” Lucifer didn’t look much better than Balthazar, if fact he look worse.

Balthazar decided that he couldn’t tell Lucifer. He couldn’t put the weight of it on Lucifer, so he just held it in.

“I guess so.”

“Here’s, uhm,” Lucifer held out his hand and gave him a card with his email address on it, “it’s my email, i-if you want to stay in touch or something, I-I don’t know.”

Lucifer pulled at his hair and Balthazar bit his lip hard to keep himself from shouting out something stupid.

He grabbed the trembling hands, ignore the burning in his body and the pounding of his heart as he leaned in to kiss Lucifer one more time, one last time.

He eventually pulled away and looked into the eyes full of longing and adoration.

“Don’t forget me.”

That was the last thing Balthazar said to him before he walked away.

* * *

 

“I told you not to forget me.”

Lucifer smiled softly, “I didn’t. I couldn’t. I—,” Lucifer looked around, “I don’t want to do this here.”

“Do what?” Balthazar sat up and leaned in, waiting and listening to every word falling from Lucifer’s mouth.

“Are you done eating?”

Balthazar nodded.

Lucifer left a generous tip then pulled them up and the two left the restaurant in a rush.

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Balthazar asked as they walked across the busy downtown street.

“My apartment.” Lucifer shouted over the blare of cab horns honking.

Balthazar held onto Lucifer’s hand tighter and didn’t let go until they were in the warm, luxurious apartment.

“Okay,” Lucifer jumped right in his emotions were running too high and he was about to burst, “I have to tell you something and it might sound ridiculous and out there, but I don’t care.”

Balthazar stood still in shock at the urgency and awkwardness that was rolling off of Lucifer.

“Okay.” Was all he could manage to say.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Forget you. I-I tried, believe me I did. I tried to forget your eyes and your smile. I tried to forget the way it felt to hold you and kiss you and fuck you, but I couldn’t do it. I think I—,” Lucifer stopped talking and moved closer into Balthazar’s personal space backing him into counter of his kitchen.

“I think I love you.” Lucifer said to Balthazar lips, a confused and frustrated furl in his brow, like he couldn’t understand why or how it was true, but that it was.

Balthazar let out a giddy laugh, that he would deny for the rest of his life, and kissed Lucifer for the first time in a long time, their bodies and lips fitting together perfectly like they always had.

Lucifer slid his hand down the back of Balthazar’s thighs and pulled him up onto the counter, fitting his body between the lithe legs.

“I-I have to tell you something.” Balthazar whispered against Lucifer’s lips.

“What is it?” Lucifer pulled back and looked into Balthazar’s eyes.

“I may or may not have spent the past six months filing for my citizenship, which I may or may not have received last week, and my cousin and I may or may not have been looking for a place for me to live _permanently_ , right here, in this fine city.”

Lucifer’s responding smile would forever be etched into Balthazar’s mind.

“Oh and I think I love you, too.”

Lucifer pulled the other man to him and kissed him with a passion he didn’t even know he could possess.

He pulled of the other man’s shirt off and quickly worked to get the tight jeans off of slim hips.

“ _Lucifer_ , while I, ah, love the idea of defiling every inch of your apartment, could we perhaps move this to you bedroom?”

Lucifer grinned as he picked up the, now naked man, and carried him to his bed. He gently place Balthazar down on his bed and moved back to undress.

Balthazar couldn’t catch up fast enough between the skilled way Lucifer undress him and, _fuck,_ carried him, he was quickly losing all ability to function and Lucifer hadn’t even touched him yet.

He watched, with burning desire, as the taller man slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt before pulling it off to reveal the strong chest Balthazar had missed falling asleep on and biting in the middle of passionate sex. Lucifer slowly slid his belt from each loop and the look Balthazar saw on his face was the last straw.

Balthazar’s had slid down to his dripping length and his slowly stroked up and down trying to relieve the unbearable amount of pressure and lust he was feeling. He had was slapped away and quickly wrapped with his other and tied to the headboard.

“No, not tonight,” Lucifer whispered in his ear, “Tonight you’re coming untouched,” he ran his hand slowly down Balthazar’s rapidly rising and falling chest, “Just from me _fucking_ you.”

Balthazar moaned at the growl that rose from Lucifer’s throat and rolled his hip to try and gain some type of friction.

Lucifer slowly pulled of the rest of his clothes, enjoying the gasp that Balthazar let out when his heavy cock sprang out from his boxer far too much.

He grabbed the lube from the drawer in his nightstand and slicked three fingers.

He slid them up and down the cleft of Balthazar’s ass and kissed the blonde’s trembling lift as he slid two fingers in all the way.

Balthazar groaned and ground down on Lucifer’s hand, needing so much more than what he was being given.

Lucifer kissed Balthazar gently in contrast to the almost aggressive, deft way he was being opened by Lucifer’s fingers. It was driving him wild.

“I missed you so much Balthazar. Every. Fucking. Day.” He punctuate each word with a powerful caress of his prostate.

Balthazar’s vision clouded in pleasure and he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Please, _Lucifer._ ” He pulled against the restrain binding his wrists as he writhed against the bed.

The request caused the fingers and his breathe to quickly leave his body.

He wasn’t left waiting for long as he felt the hot, blunt head of Lucifer’s cock against him.

“I love you,” Lucifer whispered against his lips before he slid completely inside Balthazar.

“Fuck!” Balthazar moaned and moved against Lucifer.

“I love you too, now please, for the love of God, _fuck me_.”

Lucifer laughed against Balthazar’s collarbone and set a fast, brutal, and highly pleasurable pace.

Balthazar gave back as much as he could tightening his muscles and rolling his hips at just the right moment to make Lucifer moan or growl and fuck him harder.

On a particularly spectacular thrust inside him, Balthazar screamed out Lucifer’s name.

“You’re close aren’t you?” Lucifer growled into Balthazar’s ear, hot breath scorching his skin.

Balthazar could only whimper and nod.

“You’re gonna come just like this, just from my cock, from me fucking you?”

Balthazar nodded and pleaded with Lucifer to let him.

It wasn’t enough, Lucifer need to hear him. He grabbed onto Balthazar’s hair tightly and pulled hard enough to hurt but it only fueled both of the fires the men were experiencing.

“Tell me.” He growled as he pounded faster into the man below him.

“Yes, fuck! Yes, I-I’m going to come. _Please._ ”

Lucifer kissed Balthazar, it was messy and hot and pushed Balthazar over the edge.

His entire body tightened as he came hard between both of them ripping Lucifer’s orgasm from him.

Lucifer eventually pulled out and off the boneless man below him. He gently unraveled the wrists and massaged them gently before went to the bathroom to get a rag to clean them.

He grabbed his phone to call Sam because he couldn’t wait until tomorrow to tell his best friend.

* * *

 

Lucifer ended the call and went back into his bedroom to find Balthazar staring at him seriously, but with laughter and love in his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be on bended knee then?”

Lucifer stopped just short of the bed, rag dripping onto the hardwood floor, heart pounding.

“Y-y-you heard all that?”

Balthazar smiled, “Your walls are hardly soundproof, darling, and you don’t talk as quietly as you think.”

The blonde carefully got up from the bed, legs still wobbly from the vigorous, earth-shattering sex, and moved into the other man’s space.

“I was just jok—,” Lucifer started but stopped when Balthazar kissed him into silence.

“I know you weren’t, but don’t worry, I’m not going to run away, not again.”

Balthazar grabbed wet rag from Lucifer’s hand, “If and when you _do_ ask, my answer will be yes.”

He walked to the bathroom and left a shocked and speechless Lucifer to stand alone.

“I’m going to take shower.” Balthazar called from the doorway.

Lucifer still didn’t move.

“Care to join me, in _our_ shower, future husband?” Balthazar laughed and asked from the bathroom.

Lucifer ran into the bathroom to join his fiancée.

It wasn’t official, yet, but it would be.

Not a day went by that he didn’t think of Balthazar and not a day would go by that he didn’t have this man in his arms at the end of the day. People would say they were crazy and that they were moving too fast, but they didn’t know. No one could know exactly how they felt and that was the best part. It was entirely theirs and theirs alone.

They would never let each other go again.


End file.
